


The day I let you go is the day Hell freezes over

by huhu_lene_gz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hes not a knight just a servant, iwa chan is a human, kinda inspired by fhq, oikawa is a demon, tendou is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz
Summary: Oikawa saves Iwaizumi from a run-in with the visiting prince.





	The day I let you go is the day Hell freezes over

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a bit of non-con, but not too graphic.

“Well, well, look what we have here.”

That silky voice can only belong to one person. Someone that Iwaizumi really really does not want to meet right about now. He pretends not to hear and continues with his mopping duties, praying with all his heart that this despicable person just lets him go and…

A hand comes to rest on the wall in front of him. So, nope, not happening. Plucking up all his courage, Iwaizumi turns, fingers tightening around the mop as he comes face to face with the prince of the neighbouring country, Tendou Satori. The flaming red hair is unmistakable, coupled with that demonic face that is simply too close for comfort. The demon prince of the Fire Kingdom, which is said to treat humans as nothing more than playthings.

“You’re pretty,” Tendou says, tongue darting out to leave a slick trail up Iwaizumi’s cheek. He flinches. He freezes, unable to move a single inch. There is a fire of pure lust behind Tendou’s eyes, which trail past his face, down his neck, to his chest. “I wonder how much you cost. I’ll have to ask the king.”

The king. That would be Oikawa. As much as Iwaizumi hates the guy, he really wishes that Oikawa would just appear out of nowhere and…

Tendou prods his chest with a long, sharp nail. “Sturdy too. This is good quality, man.”

Iwaizumi opens his mouth. He wants to say something, anything, but his throat has seized. Even as Tendou leans in to lick at his ear, Iwaizumi remains stock still, eyes shut, bracing himself for the worst. God, this is it. He’s going to die. Oikawa is going to sell him off and he’d succumb to torture at the Fire Kingdom and…

The heat is gone in an instant as Tendou is sent flying, a fist having landed against his face. The prince crashes into the wall, causing pots and pans to tumble to the ground in a cacophony of clinks and clanks. The familiar scent of vanilla enters his nostrils, and he can finally find it in him to move again.

“I don’t care if you’re the prince, or king, or whatever, but if you ever, ever, touch Iwa-chan again, I swear, I’ll rip you limb from limb and feed you to the Cerberus. Understand?” Iwaizumi slowly opens his eyes, the bright light assaulting his retinas as he takes in the situation. Tendou is nursing his cheek, a bruise quickly developing, as he stares down Oikawa Tooru in barely-concealed indignation and fury. A ball of flame gathers at his hand. 

Oikawa is not letting up as well. A white swirl of magic bathes his clenched fists, and he looks just about ready to engage in a brawl with the Fire Kingdom’s prince. For a while, neither of them give in, but the magic in the room grows strong, thinning the air to the point where Iwaizumi has to gasp for breath.

That snaps Oikawa from that state of trance, and the white light vanishes, fizzling into sparks that disappear as they float to the ground. He immediately rushes to Iwaizumi’s side, the latter having collapsed to his knees, reeling from the effects of the magic overload. Tendou seems to take this as an opportunity to flee, for all that Iwaizumi remembers of him was the pattering of his footsteps against the marble floor.

“Iwa-chan! Are you alright?” Oikawa himself kneels, a hand on Iwaizumi’s back and another cupping his cheek. 

“You...get up,” Iwaizumi hisses, a hand on his throat as he takes in large gulps of air. His chest hurts like hell. “You’re not supposed to...you’re a fucking king. You’re not supposed to kneel to me.”

Oikawa looks affronted. “You’re on your knees too, Iwa-chan! And seriously, I’m gonna send that ass packing the first chance I get.” 

At the mention of the perpetrator of the ordeal, Iwaizumi stiffens. Till now, the sensation of that tongue still tingles upon his skin. What if Tendou had succeeded in persuading Oikawa to sell him away? What if he…?

“Iwa-chan?” 

The scent of fresh vanilla is stronger than ever, and...oh Lord. His cheeks are wet, and it’s making Oikawa’s clothes wet too. Oikawa’s fingers are in his hair, a hand flush against his back, pulling Iwaizumi close. Iwaizumi sinks into the embrace, tucking his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, his own arms coming around Oikawa. He was afraid. Afraid that Oikawa had abandoned him. 

“I’m here,” Oikawa says. There is no playfulness, no mockery, no nothing in his voice this time besides a honeyed warmth. “And the day I let you go is the day Hell freezes over.”


End file.
